


are you so gospeled to pray for this man

by BlackWidowRising



Series: Lyra ‘verse [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Neglect, Gen, Loss, Mourning, Self sufficiency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackWidowRising/pseuds/BlackWidowRising
Summary: Liberty got to give her siblings a life, it is the one thing she is most proud of.
Relationships: sibling relationships - Relationship
Series: Lyra ‘verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505927
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	are you so gospeled to pray for this man

When Liberty is seven she saves a mans’ life. It becomes a trend.

Liberty is nine when their parents die. She watches Ana spend a month not even struggling to feed them, when she even bothers to. Liberty looks at Lyra, just barely toddling around as Moses tries to stretch their food. Liberty sees this and thinks, enough.

Liberty knows that Blaise is thinking of their future but Liberty is thinking of their present. If Ana will not file for public assistance than she will.

When Liberty is ten they have been on public assistance for nearly a year, when Liberty is ten she applies for a spot in a raiding party. Liberty is rejected. Liberty is rejected because the other children can afford to eat more. Liberty is rejected because other children have time to train. Liberty is rejected because her family cannot afford to train her. Liberty is rejected because she wants it too much. 

Liberty watches them train from across the yard. She teaches herself the same things. The military took care of her family before and they will take care of them again. She trains, Blaine, trains Moses, trains Lyra because they will not go hungry if she can help it.

The team leaders watch her out the corner of their eyes. She wants this more than any other kid has the raw alert to get there. When Judas is kicked out, Liberty is their first choice as his replacement.

When Liberty is ten, nearly eleven she is able to give her siblings a life. That is her last though as Sentinel Services guns her down. I gave my siblings a life.


End file.
